


Be the light

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles just love Derek, derek is afraid, little angst, mention of MPREG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y es cuando cree que Stiles se va a ir cuando despierta por el sonido de su voz. Suave, igual que el toque de sus manos en sus hombros demasiado grandes para caber en sus dedos huesudos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the light

**Author's Note:**

> Este no es resubido, este lo encontré en mi ordenador. Espero que les guste.

Derek sabe que todo el mundo en algún momento va a salir por esa enorme puerta y nunca va a volver. Ha averiguando en distintas ocasiones que eso es lo que el destino ha deparado para él, sin embargo saber no le ayuda a afrontar mejor la despedida.

Es por eso que cuando ve a Stiles sentado en el sofá solamente quiere gritarle que se quede porque se callará la petición mil veces sin saber que  en la primera Stiles aceptaría.

Antes de que se vaya quiere decirle que lo recuerde como algo que fue real y que siempre le estará esperando porque parte de su encanto es aferrarse a lo más hermoso de la vida y para él Stiles es la criatura más fantástica que nadie debería merecer.

Quiere enamorarlo con sus gestos chafados a la antigua porque esa es la manera en la que Derek aprendió a expresar el amor, con pequeños gestos como acariciar su índice de vez en cuando o mirarlo y sonreír. Gestos que puede que el humano no note la mayoría de las veces pero cuando lo hace el corazón del lobo le dice que le corresponde.

Antes de que se retire Derek quiere abrazarlo y llevarlo a conocer la luna. Quiere mirar fijamente sus ojos y perderse en el mar infinito de alcohol que le espera cada mañana al despertar sabiendo que no está ahí. Quisiera susurrarle en el oído que cada vez que no puede dormir cuenta sus lunares  y no ovejas.

Pero Stiles aún no se ha ido y Derek quiere creer que a cada minuto su historia de sesenta segundos se va acabando  y con eso el nudo en su garganta se va deshaciendo hasta convertirse en una pequeña pelusa que ya casi no nota.

Stiles le sigue sonriendo como el primer día en que lo vio realmente. El día en que lo descubrió siendo humano, dormido en el sofá con un libro en su pecho y la cabeza puesta en la única almohada rescatable de su cutre departamento. Es una sonrisa llena de tazas de chocolate y tardes de lluvia con paraguas azules que le ayuda a caminar tranquilo sin que le importe la ventisca o la humedad en sus zapatos.

Stiles está hecho de las noches de insomnio que Derek ha tenido, contiene sus risas y esas pocas caricias que le ha robado sin que se dé cuenta.

Derek quisiera pedírselas de vuelta, que le sonría una última vez para alumbrar el camino que le queda en la soledad donde algunas personas llegarán y otras se irán sin encontrarse en el corredor de su vida.

-Derek.

Y es cuando cree que Stiles se va a ir cuando despierta por el sonido de su voz. Suave, igual que el toque de sus manos en sus hombros demasiado grandes para caber en sus dedos huesudos.

-Derek, es tu turno de darle de comer –Murmura Stiles deslizando sus manos lejos de su cuerpo para que pueda levantarse.

Es cuando Stiles le está diciendo adiós que Derek despierta por el llanto de su hijo en la otra habitación.

Abre los ojos con sorpresa sintiendo que el viento se convierte en simple oxígeno y lo deja respirar.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo? –Stiles no lo mira pero está ahí, acurrucado bajo la manta que escogieron juntos para su cama, esa que combina con las cortinas y el piso de madera que mandaron a poner cuando la casa pasó a ser de su propiedad.

El túnel siempre oscuro en lo  más recóndito de su mente se ilumina recordándole que no se ha ido, que está ahí, junto a él, que cada mañana sus pestañas le acarician la mejilla mientras besa sus labios y le dice que es hora de ir a trabajar.

-Ya voy yo –Responde mientras acaricia su hombro desnudo, tan libre como ha estado desde que le dijo que aceptaba salir con él siempre y cuando no volviera a tener miedo de que lo fuera a dejar.

Habría sido un idiota si no aceptaba pero a veces aun siente presión en su pecho al imaginarse solo en esa enorme casa que huele a ellos.

Jamie le mira con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Es pequeñito, siente que lo va a romper pero cuando lo pone en su pecho deja de llorar, lo mira expectante y poco a poco vuelve a quedarse dormido.

No se sorprende cuando los brazos de Stiles le rodean por la espalda. Nunca puede evitar ir a revisar a su hijo, probablemente el único bebé que tendrán pero que es lo suficientemente brillante como para que ninguno vuelva a tener miedo de estar solos porque están los tres y son felices a pesar de sus demonios.

 

 


End file.
